


Comfort

by Antiboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Septiplier cuddles, Swearing, anti is back, eventual relationship I guess, ok not a one shot anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiboy/pseuds/Antiboy
Summary: Mark hasn't seen Jack in a while, but when he finally does get to see him, Jack isn't feeling so great.Anti is a pest but Mark is there for Jack. That's all that matters in the end.





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something a little bit fluffy and nice but not at the same time. Or at least something like that.  
> Life's been shit, so no idea where this fic is meant to go. May just be a one shot, depends how many people want it to continue.  
> Enjoy.

Mark hadn’t seen Jack in a while.

It’d been two months, five days and maybe thirteen hours; but who was counting? Certainly not Mark. Finally though, he’d caught a break and the first thing he had done was book a ticket to Ireland to see his friend.

He sat now in Jack’s small living room on the couch waiting for Jack to bring them tea. Jack had been delighted to see Mark. Yet Mark noticed something else in Jack’s demeanour though. Jack looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in days. Not only that but the normally wide and excitable smile Jack always had, was so much less and it concerned Mark greatly.

Finally Jack brought in tea for the two of them. He placed the mugs on the table and took a seat next to Mark. There was only one small couch so Jack was close to Mark. Mark didn’t mind.

A million questions were bubbling to be asked though; and Mark couldn’t wait any longer.

“How have you been man? Like seriously, how have you been? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

Jack gave Mark a half-hearted smile. “Oh yeah, y’know, been alright. Getting stuff done.”

“Yeah, I guess you’ve been busy, huh?”

“What makes you say that?”

Mark laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. “Dude you look like you haven’t slept in a month.” He paused and gave Jack a frown. “You sure you’re alright?”

Turning to look at Mark, Jack sighed slightly and ran a hand through his fluro green hair. He couldn’t lie to Mark. Not really. That would hurt him too much inside to lie to his closest friend.

“I mean… It… I…” He sighed again. “It’s going to sound crazy Mark.”

“Come on, I’m sure it’s not that crazy. What? You been getting nightmares from playing too much Resident Evil?” he joked, giving Jack a nudge.

“Hah… I wish.”

Mark frowned. This was so unlike Jack. The laughter and joy was gone from his voice. Those dark rings under his eyes showed how tired he was. He even moved around sluggishly. Mark had every right to be concerned.

“Jack, come on. Tell me what’s wrong. I promise I won’t think it’s crazy.”

Jack sighed and shook his head, looking down at his feet as he mumbled: “It was just meant to be a joke…”

“What? What are you talking about? Jack, seriously, you’ve got me really concerned now.”

“Remember Anti?” said Jack finally.

Mark tried to detect any kind of joking tone in Jack’s voice, but when he realized there was none to be found, he decided he should be taking his friend very seriously on this matter.

“Yeah, I remember Anti. That fan-made ‘evil’ version of you. You did that whole Halloween thing. The editing on that was freaking amazing by the way. Props to Robin,” said Mark.

“Hah… yeah well, what if I told you… Robin didn’t edit that?”

Mark frowned. “So… you edited it?”

Jack shook his head.

“I don’t think I follow you man. If you didn’t edit it, and Robin didn’t edit it, then who did?”

“It… wasn’t edited. It was real. Anti is real.”

Mark let those words sink in and the frown upon his face grew. There was no way Anti could be real. He was just a concept created by Jack’s fans. That was it. Yet the dark rings under Jack’s eyes, his skin paler than normal, the unenergetic man before Mark was not the Jack he knew. So something was wrong, and if Jack said it was Anti… well Mark should believe him. That’s what a friend would do.

“Jack… are you really ok?” asked Mark, the concern heavy in his voice.

Jack looked up at his American friend and forced a smile.

“Ah I’m fine, really,” he stated. It took one look from Mark to know that he wasn’t being believed and Jack sighed. “I mean… apart for the not sleeping, the jumpiness, and the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that Anti could do something terrible… I’m fine.”

“Jack.”

Jack looked at his friend and felt a pang of guilt stab him in the chest. He didn’t want to make his friend worry like this; and it’s not like telling Mark that Anti was real seemed entirely sane either. But Jack had felt so alone lately. Anti made him feel isolated. Like he couldn’t share anything; not even with his fans.

Even then, he could hear Anti’s taunting laughter in the back of his head. He shut his eyes, hands over his ears and ducked his head. Far out he hated how Anti did that. Only recently had Anti made himself known to Jack again. While playing Detention, Anti had been triggered by something in the game. The fans were going nuts over it, excited by the return of Anti. Jack on the other hand – who hadn’t seen the message from Anti until after editing – was not so delighted by the idea of Anti being back.

“Jack…”

Jack flinched as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open in a panic. Mark instantly took his hand off his friends shoulder and moved back, giving Jack some space.

“Whoa, whoa, hang on there, buddy. It’s just me. It’s Mark.”

Jack groaned at his panic and his shoulders sagged. “Fuck… I’m sorry Mark. I… I don’t know where my head is anymore. Anti’s been messing with me. Ever since I posted that Detention video… He hasn’t popped up in any other video yet but I’m afraid he will. He… he’s making my life a living hell and its getting so hard to act like myself in my videos…”

Mark reached over and put his hand back on Jack’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s your birthday soon, another reason why I’m here. We’ll party it up and forget about Anti. If you really say he’s real, I believe you.”

“You do…?” Jack sounded surprised and wary at the same time.

“Course I do. You’re my best friend. If there’s some crazy demon thing happening to you and your videos, I believe you.”

Jack looked like he was ready to cry. Mark looked at his friend and patted his back.

“It’ll be ok Jack. Promise.”

Sighing, Jack moved to rest against Mark. His head on Mark’s chest and Mark’s arm moving to rest around the Irishman’s shoulder. At first Mark was a little surprised by the movement but smiled. Jack was tired. He needed a friend. He needed a hug. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer. Jack didn’t try move away. He relaxed into Mark’s arms and let out another sigh.

“Thank you, Mark.”

Mark smiled and rest his head on Jack’s. “Hey, it’s what I’m here for. Think nothing of it.”

Smiling ever so slightly, Jack closed his eyes. He’d barely slept over the past month. Anti was being a constant pest and preventing Jack from getting any proper rest. He’d tried numerous things to try help him sleep, but nothing had worked. He had just never felt safe enough.

Yet now, curled up in Mark’s arms – their tea forgotten on the table – Jack finally felt safe. He felt content and comfortable. Mark had always given such amazing hugs. It felt like that that was all Jack had been needing. He was so close to falling asleep when he heard that all too familiar and static voice in the back of his mind.

“ _I’m back for good_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this random bit of drivel.  
> If you want more, leave a comment saying so and you might just get some.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Also, if you have any requests or suggestions, send them this way:  
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo
> 
> (I'll get back to writing Pleasure and Pain soon. Kind of in a slump atm)


	2. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets some sleep, but that doesn't last for long. Mark does his best to comfort Jack.
> 
> (How does one even write summaries?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this isn't a one shot anymore. Guess I didn't need much convincing to write more.  
> And turns out there's a lot more I want to write and I've got a few ideas already. Although if you have any suggestions for future chapters, leave a comment or send a message:  
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo

Mark had let Jack sleep.

He looked as though he needed it and Mark personally didn’t mind. The fact that Jack trusted Mark enough to fall asleep so freely in his arms made Mark feel all warm inside. In fact, he was incredibly comfortable. So much so that he had ended up falling asleep too.

He wasn’t sure how long they had slept, but when he woke, he was laying on the couch with Jack lying curled up in Mark’s arms on his side. Mark couldn’t help but blush as he realized Jack and him were practically spooning. The little Irishman however, didn’t seem as calm as Mark first thought.

Jack looked distressed. He was making little whimpers of noise and squirmed in Mark’s arms. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Pushing himself up on one elbow, Mark gently shook Jack.

“Jack, come on buddy, wake up,” said Mark softly. He shook Jack again, this time a little harder and with more urgency. Jack didn’t wake though, he just groaned and curled into a ball. “Jack, wake up. It’s a nightmare. Come on.”

This time Jack’s eyes snapped open and he flinched away from the hand Mark had on his shoulder, causing him to fall off the couch.

“Ah fuck,” groaned Jack from the floor now.

“Shit Jack, you ok? I didn’t mean to startle you,” said Mark, looking over the side of the couch to see Jack lying on the floor, an arm over his face and he just groaned. “Sorry man.”

Sighing, Jack moved his arm and looked up at Mark. “Was I… talking in my sleep at all?”

Mark frowned at the question then shook his head. “You were making little noises. You know, like you were in pain. Was that… ah, Anti?”

Jack sat up and nodded, running and hand through his green hair. It flopped uselessly back in front of his eyes. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No,” confessed Mark. “We were just sp–” Mark went to say ‘spooning’ but stopped himself. “Just sleeping. On the couch. Together. Just sleeping.”

Jack didn’t notice Mark’s mix up. He slowly got to his feet, unsteady and still extremely tired looking. Mark stood too, standing by Jack’s side to make sure he was still ok. It pained him to see the normally joyful and happy-go-lucky Irishman in such a terrible way. All he could do was be there to help; and to figure out this whole Anti mess.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking… that last video on Halloween with Anti… The cut on your throat… Was that real?”

Jack instinctively reached for his throat and remember the bloody mess he’d woken up to after that video had been done. His hands shook and he laughed hoarsely.

“Ah yeah. Yeah it was,” he confessed.

“What?! Are you serious?! Anti fucking slit your throat?”

“Well… yeah. He kept me alive though. Something about not surviving without a host. I don’t know.”

“There’s no scar though,” commented Mark, looking at Jack’s throat inquisitively.

“Guess Anti has one bonus, I heal pretty damn well now. I cut my hand on a broken cup the other day and I woke up the next day with not even a scar.”

“Huh, that’s… that’s pretty handy,” mused Mark.

“Still not fun though. I think Anti tries to get me to purposely hurt myself.”

“Why’d he do that?”

“Because he’s a fucking dick.” Jack even managed to laugh at that. He’d been doing that lately; laughing at his own suffering. He hated Anti because of that.

“ _Don’t be mean, Jackaboy_.”

Jack’s body tensed and he shut his eyes. He knew how this must look to Mark. But in that moment he didn’t care. He just needed to keep Anti out. God only knows what Anti would do to Mark. Jack couldn’t let anything happen to Mark; especially not by Anti’s hand.

Suddenly he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and give him a small shake. He could hear Mark’s voice faintly over the static laughter he could hear in his head. That laughter made him jerk back but Mark held him steady. He tried to focus on Mark in front of him. His hands moved from the sides of his head to hold onto Mark’s chest and he whimpered, shaking as Mark pulled him close.

Jack clung tightly to Mark’s shirt, feeling safer already. The static in his head was dying down. But Anti was still there. Anti wasn’t going away. Only his influence was dying down.

“It’s ok…” Mark was saying. “I got you man. It’s ok. I’m here.”

Jack whimpered and hid his face more in Mark’s chest. He felt so useless. Anti was wearing down Jack's defences.

“I hate him…” mumbled Jack.

“I know Jack, I know.”

Jack sighed and relaxed into Mark’s arms. Mark was safe; Mark was strong. Jack felt better in his arms. He didn’t care how that sounded, because right now Mark was all he needed; all he wanted. Anti was just a voice in his head.

A loud… obnoxious… daunting… static voice in his head.

And one that wouldn’t shut up either. Jack knew there was no way he’d hold out on Anti forever. Yet as long as he had Mark near, Jack knew he’d manage. Even as Mark held him close, Jack could still hear Anti in the back of his mind. The last thing he heard made him cling even tighter to Mark.

“ _Just let me out_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these "cliffhanger" endings to these chapters?
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests or suggestions, send them this way:  
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo


	3. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone" doesn't like the attention Jack's getting from Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said at the end of the last chapter that there would be more fluff. I lied. I mean, it’s not in this chapter anyway. Fluff is going to come. This is meant to be a fluffy fic anyway. I just needed more of my Anti bae.  
> Short-ish chapter, so enjoy!

Mark held Jack close.

The Irishman in his arms was shaking. Mark couldn’t hear the things Jack could in his head, but he knew they were bad. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Anti was indeed real. At first he’d been sceptical of the whole thing; even to the point of thinking Jack was playing a joke on him. But he’d never seen Jack like this; and so he knew it was real.

“Thank you…” mumbled Jack, still hiding his face in Mark’s chest.

Mark frowned. “What for?”

“For not leaving…”

“Jack, I’d never leave you,” said Mark, holding Jack closer to him and smiling a little. It was getting hard to stop himself from blurting out just how he really felt for the Irishman; but in Jack’s current state of mind, he decided to keep those thoughts to himself.

“You mean that?” asked Jack, looking up, his tired blue eyes meeting with Mark’s dark chocolate ones. “You really mean that?”

“Of course I mean it. Jack, you’re my closest friend and even though I don’t see you much, that’s never going to change.”

For the first time since Mark had seen Jack, Jack smiled. A genuine smile that made Mark smile too. Jack’s smiles were always contagious like that. Mark couldn’t help himself; he needed to tell Jack how he really felt. He needed to let the man who had lit up his life and had changed so much about him know that he’d done all that.

“Jack.”

“What?”

Mark’s words caught in his throat. “I ah…”

Jack frowned, a little worried but mostly curious to his friends sudden change in demeanour. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“ _You’re the problem_.”

Jack heard those static words in his mind and he froze. Instantly Mark dropped what he was going to say, seeing the new fear in Jack’s eyes and he quickly grabbed the Irishman’s shoulders, keeping him steady as he spoke to him.

“Jack… is it Anti again? Shit he’s really being a dick. Come on, just focus on me. You can do that can’t you? I’m right here.”

Jack managed a nod, his hands right away going to Mark’s shirt, clinging onto it as if for dear life. But even no matter how hard Jack tried to focus on Mark’s voice, that static in his head was all he could hear. It drowned everything out.

“ _Don’t fight me_.”

Jack winced. “Bastard.”

“What can I do? Jack, tell me if there’s anything I can do. I’m not going to let Anti do anything to you,” said Mark, one hand going to Jack’s face, trying to make Jack look at him, to focus on him. Anything but Anti. “I’m right here.”

“Mar–”

Jack went to say something but the words became stuck in his throat. Mark frowned and tried to make Jack look at him. Yet Jack’s head stayed down, staring at the ground between them. That’s when Mark heard that laughter. The static laughter that Mark had once thought was edited into a video he now heard coming from Jack.

“Jack… Fuck, fuck, fuck… Jack are you ok?”

“ _Jack’s not here right now_.”

Mark cursed and stepped back from Jack. The green haired man in front of him slowly raised his head and suddenly Mark was looking at an entirely different person. Anti locked eyes with Mark and tilted his head to one side; one eye glowing a septic green – the other still Jack’s normal blue – as a wicked smile appeared on his face.

“What the fuck have you done with Jack?!” demanded Mark.

“ _Jackaboy’s taking a… nap_ ,” replied Anti, the last word sounding strained. He slowly advanced after Mark who kept backing away. “ _You kept saying my name_.”

“Just… give back Jack. You’re not wanted here.”

“ _Wrong!_ ” Anti laughed and suddenly lunged at Mark who only just had times to put his hands up in defence. “ _It’s too late anyway_!”

“Get the fuck off me!”

Anti laughed again and grabbed Mark’s wrists harshly, pulling them to the side and moving up close and personal to Mark. Trying to fight back, but not wanting to hurt the body that belonged to Jack and not Anti, Mark could only move backwards until he could move back no more. His back hit a wall and Anti smirked menacingly as he managed to pin Mark there.

“Fuck off! Leave Jack alone!” snapped Mark.

“ _And ruin the fun? I don’t think so_.”

Anti moved in close, barely an inch away from Mark’s face and tilted his head side to side as he inspected the Korean-American. Mark turned his head away. This wasn’t Jack. This was some freakish thing possessing his friend’s body.

“Why are you doing this?”

“ _Do I really need a reason_?” sneered Anti. He suddenly let go of Mark’s wrists but grabbed his shirt instead, pulling him away from the wall then slamming him back against it. The wind escaped Mark’s lungs and he gasped for air as he sunk to the ground. “ _You’re no use to me though. Jack’s all I’m interested in_.”

With that, Anti turned and marched away from Mark.

Mark winced. Anti was a lot stronger then he looked. Once he managed to get air back into his lungs, he tried standing but gasped as pain shot through his side. Nothing was broken, but everything hurt. Determined to get his friend back though, Mark slowly managed to get to his feet and follow after Anti.

He wasn’t going to let Anti hurt Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it’s not obvious, I really, really fucking love the whole concept of Anti and just Anti as a character. Like holy shit he could stab me and I’d thank him. 
> 
> And as I said, this was going to go back to fluffiness, and it is! Promise. I just wanted to write this little piece that had been playing in my head the past couple of nights.  
> Anyway, there’s plenty more I want to write when it comes to this particular fic. Pleasure and Pain is being put on the back burner; deal with it. But smut isn’t as much fun to write as this. Plus Pleasure and Pain only has one chapter left, I’m just procrastinating on actually finishing it.  
> Seriously though, if you got any suggestions or requests, anything you want me to have a shot at writing, hit me up. Leave a comment, send a message via Twitter or Tumblr. Especially if it has to do with Anti.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo


	4. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti didn't exactly get what he wants.   
> But it brings the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a piece of shit and never got around to uploading more of this.   
> But hey, here’s the final chapter (fucking finally)  
> Life was being the worst and getting in the way and I was never really happy with how this chapter was going. But I’ve finally had a break from life, been getting the help I need I guess, and now I’m back to write more shitty fanfics.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, because it’s the last one for this fic.

“Anti!” yelled Mark.

Anti groaned and stopped halfway down the hallway, turning to watch Mark stumble over. Mark was still breathing heavily and he had one hand against the wall to hold himself up.

“ _The fuck you want_?”

“Leave Jack alone! Give him back to me!”

At that Anti raised an eyebrow and that terrible smirk appeared on his lips. That septic green eye of his was glowing more now and he advanced down the hallway to Mark.

“ _The way you say that… Does Markimoo have feelings for Jackaboy_?”

Mark’s eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t going to tell Anti this. There was no need for him to admit anything though. Anti could read him like a book. The way Mark’s cheeks flushed red when Anti said Jack’s name; how even after having the wind knocked out of him, he was still coming after his friend; and the way Jack and Mark had been snuggled up together oh so nicely earlier? That was the icing on the cake; because Mark couldn’t even see Jack’s affections for the Korean-American.

Anti laughed.

“ _You’re such a treat, aren’t you_?”

“Leave Jack alone…”

Anti went to say something but paused, a puzzled and pained look on his face. He winced and shut one eye – the still blue one – and shook his head.

“ _Oh no you don’t…_ ”

Mark straightened a little, hand still on the wall. Jack had to be fighting back. Fighting back for control against Anti. Mark had no idea how this “relationship” between Anti and Jack worked, but Jack was still there.

“Jack! Please, if you can hear me, keep fighting the bastard!”

Anti snarled at that and glared angrily at Mark. “ _Keep your fucking mouth shut_! _Unless you want to confess, Markimoo? How do you_ really _feel huh? Got butterflies in your stomach every time you see him? Is that why you’re so desperate to save this piece of shit_?”

Mark’s hands balled into fists and he looked ready to snap but he keep his temper down as best as possible. Yes, Anti was in front of him; but that was still Jack’s body. He couldn’t do anything…

“ _Spit it out or I’m taking Jack to the roof, and we’re jumping right off! I doubt anyone will miss him!_ ”

“No!”

“ _Three_!” Anti took a step backwards as he spoke.

“Don’t! Please!”

“ _Two_!”

“Fine! I really like him, ok?! I really fucking like him!” Mark looked at Anti in front of him, a faltered look on his face a mix of smugness, confusion and pain. Jack had to be fighting back. In that moment though, he could see Jack and he sighed. “Jack… I think you’re amazing and smart and funny and somehow you always know exactly what to say. You’re one of the closest friends I’ve got but… I want to be closer.”

“ _Eww, feelings. Gross…_ ” grumbled Anti, a mixture of annoyance and discomfort in his voice.

Suddenly Anti flinched, his body appearing glitched for a split second before falling to the ground as if fainting. Mark quickly darted forward, not even caring if it was Anti messing with him. As soon as he saw Jack’s body fall to the ground, he needed to catch him.

He held Jack in his arms. At least he hoped it was Jack. His eyes were closed, and if Mark even saw a hint of green he was ready to back away. But the eyes he saw were Jack’s; those gorgeous blue eyes. Not a single trace of glowing septic green to be seen. Mark let out a sigh of relief and hugged Jacky tightly.

“Fucking hell you scared the shit out of me!”

Jack clung to Mark for a long moment. He was shaking slightly, but was glad he could hide that by holding onto Mark. He wasn’t sure what did it, but he was back. Anti was hiding in his mind again, but at least Jack was back. He pulled away from Mark a little and looked at the Korean-American.

“Mark…”

“I’m here buddy.”

“You brought me back… I beat Anti. Thank you.”

“So, he’s gone then? For good…?”

Jack sighed and ducked his head, resting it against Mark’s chest a little. “No. He’s still here… Just silent for now, I guess. All thanks to you.”

“So… you ah, heard everything I said?” asked Mark uncertainly.

“I did.”

“…Oh. Oh shit.”

Jack smiled and laughed lightly at that. It felt good to laugh; finally. “Can I say something too?”

“Ah, sure?”

“I really like you too, Mark. Being closer would be nice,” said Jack as he looked up and locked eyes with Mark.

He wasn’t getting a verbal answer from his friend, but watched as Mark’s face grew redder and redder. Jacky smiled a little and moved closer to the other man, closing the gap between them and kissing him softly.

Anti groaned in annoyance in the back of Jack’s mind but the Irishman could barely hear him.

Mark and the kiss the two men were sharing was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s it.   
> Sorry, it probably sucks. I don’t know what I’m writing half the time. Sorry this took way too long to update. But I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter.   
> Gonna try work on some other stuff now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests or suggestions, send them this way:  
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo


End file.
